shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 629 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 629: Results PG 1 *Luffy:*glares* *Jinbe:*glares* *Keimi:Luffy-chin, you cant really fight Boss Jinbe! He's too strong for even you! *Shirahoshi: Nami-san, shouldnt we stop them? *Nami:*serious face* no. We couldn't stop them even if we tried. *Shirahoshi:*worried face* *Jinbe:*gets into stance*'Fishman Karate:....' PG 2 *Jinbe:*punches at Luffy with great force* Samegawara Seiken *Luffy:*grabs the fist as the ground behind him is shattered* *Sanji/Nami:*feel shockwave*...... *Chopper/Franky:*feel shockwave*...... *Shirahoshi/Keimi:*are shielded by Megalo*aahh!! PG 3 *Luffy:*unleashes a burst of haki at Jinbe* *Jinbe:?! *Luffy:*hand steams*'Gum Gum...' PG 4 *Luffy:*hits him in the chest*'Jet Bullet' *Jinbe:*is sent flying, but he stops himself and glares at Luffy* *Luffy:*glares back* *Jinbe:*rushes at Luffy and punches* *Luffy:*grins and vanishes* *Jinbe:*misses*?! PG 5 *Luffy:*appears on his left*'Gum Gum Jet Pistol' *Jinbe:*deflects it*'Samehada Shotei' *Luffy:*jumps back alittle* *Jinbe:*smiles*I see you've improved over these 2 years Luffy-kun. *Luffy:*grins*shishishi,Rayleigh's been teaching all this time. PG 6 *Jinbe:well, despite that. I still wont let you fight Jones. *Luffy:*pouts*say what?! It doesnt matter what you do or say Jinbe! Im going to kick his ass!! *Jinbe:*sighs* Just like him, there is no changing you motive. PG 7 *???:*from above*SHIRAHOSHI~!!!! *Luffy/Jinbe:*look as Wadatsumi lands near the scene* *Vander Decken:*on the giants shoulder*Bahohohoho!!! I finally caught up with you, my little heartbreaker. PG 8 *Jinbe:Decken! *Luffy:super shoulders!! *Chopper:*freaks out*aahh!!!! Its the undersea giant again!!! *Franky:He seemes smaller. *Chopper:HOW?!?! PG 9 *Wadatsumi:can I make them pay now? *Vander Decken:oh right. You want payback for your tooth. You can have everyone else, but "Strawhat" and the princess is mine. *Wadatsumi:alright!!! On the Path to the ship *Robin:*sees Wadatsumi*my my, I wonder whats going on over there. PG 10 *Vander Decken:*jumps down with an axe in each hand*Your gonna die!!! I think!!! *Luffy/Jinbe:*get ready* *Vander Decken:*swings down* *Chopper:*blocks them with two huge scissor-like hooves*'Slicing Point' PG 11 *Vander Decken:what the hell?! *Chopper:*pushes him back* *Nami:Luffy. Jinbe. Get going to the castle. *Luffy:right. *runs to Megalo* lets go shark! *Jinbe:wait, I said Im not le-*is hit on the head by Nami* *Nami:*angry face*I told you to get going!!! You two can fight when we're not on a schedule!! *Jinbe:*scared face he gets on the shark*right. *Keimi/Shirahoshi:HOW CAN SHE TALK TO BOSS JINBE LIKE THAT?! PG 12 *Melago:*takes off with the two warriors* *Vander Decken:hey sto-*gasps* *Chopper:*stands in his way*where do you think your going? PG 13 *Jinbe:Luffy-kun, can we really leave your crew back there against such odds? *Luffy:yep. *Jinbe:how can you be so certain? PG 14 *Luffy:*grins*I wasnt the only one training for 2 years. shishishi!! *Jinbe:hm? *Wadatsumi:*punches at the sunny*ugly ship!!! *Franky:WHAT?! PG 15 *Wadatsumi:*pulls hand back after it has been bombarded with cannon fire*aahh!! *Franky:*holding his right hand at him with smoke coming from a hole his hand is supposed to be*WHO'S SHIP ARE YOU CALLING UGLY?! *fires at him again*''' Artilary Right''' *Wadatsumi:*is shot in the chest twice and in the face 4 times. He then falls on his back defeated*guh!!! PG 16 *Vander Decken:W-W-Wadatsumi!!!! *Chopper:*slashes down*dont look away!! *Vander Decken:*blocks the strike*damn you!! I think!! *Chopper:*grins*am I too strong for you? PG 17 *Vander Decken:*backs away*as if!! *throws an axe at him* your just annoying!!! *Chopper:*deflects it* *Vander Decken:*grins* *Shirahoshi:*notices the axe coming at her*ah!!! PG 18 *Sanji:*kicks the axe to the ground*'Epaule' *Vander Decken:another one?! *Sanji:*holds his cigaratte to his mouth*like I would let you harm the beutiful Princess Shirahoshi. You shitty stalker. *Vander Decken:oh your gonna stop me? Why do you wanna get in the way of our love?~ PG 19 *Sanji:*blows out smoke*Because Im.....her knight of love. *Vander Decken:SAY WHAT?! END Category:Prediction